Daddy, Would You Still Be Proud?
by Alexia Moonlight
Summary: ...If you knew the secrets that I'm hiding? -SONGFIC- One-shot


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, either this is a really _early_ angst day fanfic, or a really _late_ angst day fanfic. Oh well. Anyway... SONG-FIC! =D If you wanna know what the song is about, ask me! I'll answer!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know enough by now to know _I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!!_**

* * *

**_Daddy, Would You Still Be Proud?_**

**_by Alexia Moonlight_**

* * *

_**One car ride home**_

**_"Daddy, you'll be proud of me!"_**

**_Now I know_**

**_I shouldn't have spoken_**

**_And I never want you to see..._**

_Little five-year-old Danny Fenton sat in the back of the Fenton RV, seven-year-old Jazz sitting next to him. Jack Fenton was in the front behind the wheel, and Maddie was next to him, trying to get him to slow down._

_Danny turned to his older sister. "Jazz, what're you gunna be when you grow up?" He asked. _

_"When I'm older, I'm gunna be a brain surgeon!" Jazz stated smartly, her arms crossed, with her nose in the air. _

_"Aw, come on, Jazzy-Pants! you should follow in your old man's footsteps and become a ghost hunter. Like me! Can I have a cookie?"_

_Maddie reached into her pocket and pulled out a cookie, which Jack took hungrily with both hands. Maddie leaned forward frantically and grabbed the wheel, trying desperately not to hit the huge semi in front of them on the highway._

_Danny grinned widely. "When I grow up, I'm gunna be a ghost hunter just like Daddy!"_

_Danny couldn't see it, due to Jack facing forward, but he grinned. "Atta' boy, Danny-o! Just like your old man!"_

_Danny grinned wider, if humanly possible, and said, "Don't worry Daddy, you'll be proud of __me__!"_

**_Daddy, would you still be proud?_**

**_If you knew the lies that I told?_**

**_Daddy, I don't think that you'd be proud of me, _**

**_If you knew I cheated on life just to win the gold._**

"Class, there will be a major test on chapter 6 next Tuesday; I suggest you study hard, and don't fail." Mr. Lancer looked straight at Danny, who did his best to put a "Who? Me?" look on his face.

He wasn't succeeding.

The bell rang, and class was let out for the day. Kids piled out of the classroom, eager to get home and do something like play video games, and completely ignore the test that they should probably be studying for.

The trio ran outside into the fresh air, happy to have been let out from school. Tucker looked over at Sam and nodded.

Tucker and Sam each grabbed Danny by a shoulder and spun him around. He looked at them, and they grinned.

"DON'T CHEAT!!!" They yelled at the same time. Danny smiled goofily and waved his hand in the air casually.

"Aw, I wouldn't do _that. _It's not like I, say, flew through the teacher's suitcase on accident to get the test answers, now did I?"

Sam gave him a playful shove and he stuck his tongue out at her, crossing his arms. "Aw, lighten up!"

Suddenly, a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth, and he looked around. Over by a tree was Vlad Plasmius, who smiled wickedly and waved at the trio, specifically the blue-eyed boy.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "I'll be right back, guys. You go ahead; this could be a while."

**_Late coming home._**

**_Daddy says, "Where in the world_**

**_were you?"_**

**_I bite my lip,_**

**_I lower my head._**

**_I say, "Daddy, if you knew, I'd prob'ly be dead,"_**

Danny slowly opened the door, wincing as it made a creaking sound. He poked his head in, but his vision was blocked by the large form of his father, Jack Fenton.

"Where in the _world _were you, Danny? You've got me and your mother worried sick! Was it a ghost, Danny?"

Danny bit his bottom lip, trying desperately to think of an excuse. He lowered his head, thinking.

"If you knew, I'd probably be _dead,_" He muttered quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

Danny looked up at the large orange figure. "I said, I should prob'ly be gettin' to bed. G'night, Dad!" He stuttered as he raced up the stairs to his bedroom.

**_Daddy, would you still be proud?_**

**_If you knew where I went on Friday nights?_**

**_Daddy, I don't think that you'd be proud of me,_**

**_If you knew what I was doing with my life._**

_Ring. Ring._

Cell phone.

Danny grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, while dodging an ecto-blast. He went ghost and flew into the air.

"Danny, where are you? It's almost 11; your curfew is 10 'o' clock!" His fathers voice boomed from the other end of the phone.

Danny dodged a flying box and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry Dad-"

"BEWARE!"

"Shut up!"

Danny could practically see the confused look on Jack's face. "Danny, who are you talking to?"

A box went flying and hit him in the chest, and Danny prepared to hand up his cell phone.

"Sorry, Dad, I gotta go! Talk to you later!"

**_Once again, a late night home._**

**_Daddy greets me at the door._**

**_An angry expression on his face, _**

**_and I know this isn't good..._**

"Gosh! I'm late AGAIN!" Danny growled as he ran up the steps to the front door of his house, Not only was he late, but he was probably going to get yelled at by Dad.

He stuck his head invisible through, and saw -of course- his father standing there with a mad expression on his face. Danny cringed.

**_(Daddy, you aren't proud...)_**

**_"Why were you so late? _**

**_What secrets are you keeping from me?"_**

**_Daddy, if only you could see it,_**

**_Daddy, if I could tell you,_**

**_I would._**

He slowly opened the front door, and did his best "I-tried-so-please-don't-kill-me" smile.

Once again: Not succeeding,

"Danny, I know your hiding something. Why were you so late?"

Danny stayed silent, staring at the floor. He didn't move, and the house was silent. Only the sounds of his breathing could be heard.

"I'm just worried about you, son."

Danny nodded and trudged up the stairs. Upon entering his bedroom, he sighed.

_Trust me: If I could tell you, I would..._

**_Daddy, would you still be proud?_**

**_If you knew the secrets that I hid?_**

**_Daddy, I don't think that you'd be proud of me,_**

**_If you knew the things I did._**

_He's just not gonna get it, is he? I can't tell him. Mom and Dad hate ghosts. They hate ghosts more than anything. How am I supposed to tell them that I'm part ghost? Oh, I know, I'll just mosey on up to 'em and say "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Guess what? I'm half ghost! And not just any ghost, I'm Danny Phantom, that guy you've been shooting down all year! Yep, I spend all my free time fighting ghosts and destroying town property!_

_Yeah, right._

**_Daddy, would you still be proud?_**

**_If you knew the secrets I was hiding?_**

**_Daddy, on the inside I'm terrified,_**

**_of the dangers I'm providing._**

_Why can't I just tell him? Of course they'll accept me right? Probably, I mean, I haven't done any harm to them... on purpose... all I did was try to blow them up... wait, no! That one doesn't count! Ah, all my enemies would probably, like, gang up and kill them or something. STUPED DANGER!!!_

_**Daddy, would you still be proud?**_

**_If you knew that I'm not as perfect I wish I could be?_**

**_Daddy, would you still be proud of me?_**

**_If only you could see..._**

_Why'd I have to get stuck with ghost powers? Why me? Out of everyone in the world, WHY ME? Couldn't it have been... Mikey, or something? How about that little blonde girl who lives next to me? Oh! How about my uncles cow Bessy! Yeah, her! She could go around, like, jumpin' out at people and yellin' "MOO!" instead of "BOO!"!_

_Aw, who am I kidding? I'm pathetic._

**_Daddy, would you still be proud?_**

**_Daddy, would you still be proud?_**

**_Daddy..._**

* * *

**That... was... odd... o_0 Anyway, if you wanna know what the song was about, just ask me! I'd be happy to let you know!**


End file.
